


You Will Never Change

by koujxku



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending, Manipulation, the usual accomplice ending stuff, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujxku/pseuds/koujxku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock read 11:51PM, and the phone in his pocket rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Change

He never stayed away from his phone nowadays. It didn’t matter if it was in the middle of class, if he was asleep, if he was out in town, wherever; he always kept it in his pocket, on the table, or at least somewhere accessible. Not that he wanted to, of course. In fact, he despised having to. He wasn’t one to ever really use a phone other than if it was absolutely necessary. 

Not that this wasn’t necessary, of course.

He flipped another page in his book- a particularly obscure young adult novel or whatever; not that he was particularly interested, in fact he had no idea what most of the story was about, what the character’s name was, the plot… It was something he quickly picked up from the local bookstore to try and distract himself, maybe pull himself back into the past, where maybe _something_ could have gone right and he didn’t royally fuck up everything everyone had worked for. And it was doing absolutely jack shit to help him. The book was soon closed forcefully and was haphazardly thrown off the side of the couch, later to be buried by some other useless things. With a sigh of defeat and perhaps some annoyance, he looked up at the digital clock sitting atop that junky TV with the spare raggedy blanket thrown over its screen- he couldn’t stand looking at a blank TV screen anymore. Rain tapped on the window behind the blocked-out window, shielded with a dark colored curtain (what color even was it? He couldn’t really care enough to turn on the room’s light anymore, using a small pocket flashlight to read on the off chance he ever did that.)

The clock read 11:51PM, and the phone in his pocket rang.

He hadn’t even realized his hand was in his pocket, clutching onto the cell phone practically for dear life, until he felt the vibrations of it on the palm of his hand and the jingly default ringtone fill the room and his ears. Force of habit, probably.

One, two, three rings before he flipped open the cell.

“Rumor has it that you’re coming back into town soon.” Even after all this time, even after all the times they’ve had conversations over the phone, he still felt a vague stabbing pain in the gut whenever he heard Adachi’s voice. He probably deserved that.

“...Yeah.” Hope that the other didn’t notice the hesitation soon faded.

“What, cat got your tongue?” He could practically feel the smirk on his face. “I asked if you were coming back to Inaba soon.” Taunting him again.

“Yeah, I am. Uh...tomorrow, actually. Catching the train early in the morning...don’t know how long it’ll take me.” He was never sure why he told him the specifics of everything- he could easily have just lied and said he was coming at a later date, maybe avoided him and what was to inevitably happen. But that was probably useless, anyways. A police detective always had access to mounds of information, and as far as he knew, his phone number was being tracked. Of course it was.

“...Huh. ‘s that so. Why’re you up, then? I know for a fact the train from there to here takes quite a while.”

“I...realize."

An awkward silence filled the air for...who knows how long. The only thing that could he heard on the other end was breathing and the sound of pencil scratching away on a piece of paper, the words unseen. A cough on the other end brought the two back to reality.

“Well, you gotta remember, we have plans. They’ve gotta be followed, so no dillydallying with your little _pals_ beforehand,” the word ‘pals’ was spit out, as if an object of disgust. “That was part of our deal, wasn’t it? You have to listen to what I say and know when to-”

“I know.” Distant thunder could be heard out the window, probably from miles away, but he couldn’t tell. He had absolutely no idea what planned, and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to find out. In all honesty, he wanted to run, to hide, away from his influence. That was only a distant thought, though, because there was no way.

11:59PM.

“Don’t interrupt me.” A sigh of annoyance, he heard.

“...Sorry.”

“Remember.” The call was cut off before any “farewell”s or “see you later”s could be spoken. That’s how it always went. The only sound now was the continuous drops of rain on glass, the only light being the moon peeking through the clouds, obscured by a storm, and eventually the beep of the clock sounded through the bedroom.

The clock read 12:00AM and, for the first time in a long while, Souji Seta choked back a small sob as his hand holding the phone, now blinking the “call ended” sign, trembled.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if i'll ever finish this, since i've never written for persona before? so it's kind of weird and i'm not sure it'll stick. sorry if characterization is off also.
> 
> chapter title comes from 'this town is your grave' by innerpartysystem by the way.


End file.
